


A Small Reprieve

by hiat



Series: Allen's Sensual Tour of Europe [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiat/pseuds/hiat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's very little plot here. Set during Allen's time on the run, before anyone catches up with him. Tyki demands a rematch to their previous poker game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at smut. Allen's a bit older in this because I really don't like the teenager/older man dynamic of the pair.

Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.

 

 

The evening had drawn as shadows grew and the sky had bled spectacular hues of dusky pink and deep purple. Gusts of biting winter pierced right through Tyki’s thick woollen coat, even as he drew it tighter around him. He had been on the trail of the 14th for a week or two. Of course he had found him in just four days, knowing exactly how the young exorcist thought. It didn’t fit Tyki’s personal agenda to confront him and bring the chase to a close. Tyki supposed Earl would let him potter behind him without a question or care for another week, but unfortunately no longer than that.

He’d kept a reasonable distance; teasing fate only a few times by joining the crowds that watched his street performances throughout his journey. Today, Tyki thought, he would test fate again. Pausing a moment at the threshold, Tyki entered the inn that Allen had ventured into just a few minutes before.

It was warm inside, a roaring fire in the hearth at the far wall, the room small and flickering with golden light. An older man stood behind a counter, tending the bar and occasionally calling an order through to a small kitchen just behind it. Sitting at a table in the furthest corner was Allen - whole body tensed and ready to spring to action as he watched Tyki approach him.

Tyki shrugged off his coat and laid it upon the chair opposite Allen. “Watch this for me, will you? I don’t trust the local lot, you know.” Allen sputtered and moved to stand but Tyki turned away to place an order with the man behind the bar. He took his time deliberately making small talk while ordering a room, and some food. He wandered back to Allen stood at the table, his coat on and a blank expression on his face. Tyki sat and gestured for Allen to do the same.

“I have no intention of fighting you.”

“What are you doing here?” Allen demanded, glancing around – looking for others of the Noah clan, clearly.

“I’m alone, boy, so sit down will you?”

Hesitantly Allen took his seat only to repeat his question: “What are you doing here, Tyki?”

“-Looking for you, frankly. On orders from above, though I don’t particularly feel like obliging the Earl right now.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“-The same as you. I’m on a temporary escape. Neither of us can run from our situation forever.”

“Escape?” Allen asked, leaning back into his chair. “From the Earl?”

“You forget that I have a human life too that I’m not quite ready to let go of.” A young woman bustled over bringing a tray laden with dishes and a bottle of wine. Tyki flashed her a smile as she set them down, teasing them about the mountain of food they couldn’t possible get through. “I’m sure we’ll manage between us.” Tyki slipped her a tip as she went back to the kitchen and told Allen to dig in. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the woman from the kitchen pass a few quiet words to the barkeep, while glancing in their direction, and he knew Allen noticed it too. This was not the time for either of them to cause a scene and draw attention. He finally relaxed as Allen relented and removed his coat before digging in. Pouring them both a drink, Tyki watched Allen. Allen dug in like he’d been starving. He probably had been, while trying to outrun The Order, Apocryphos and the Clan of Noah.

“Let’s just leave everything behind tonight. After all, we never got that poker rematch.” Tyki tilted a grin while drawing a pack of cards from an interior pocket.

“I’m pretty satisfied with remaining the winner, it’d just be embarrassing to trounce you twice.” Allen raised an eyebrow as he elegantly shovelled an entire side of pork into his bottomless stomach.

Tyki snorted, “No cheating this time.”

“I never cheated.” Allen replied perfectly innocently. “Besides, _you_ had cheated my companion out of everything; three against one is hardly fair.”

“Then this is a perfect opportunity to even the field. No accomplices, no cheating, the winner is the one who’s left with the most clothes.” Tyki grinned as Allen looked to be seriously considering his offer. He knew Allen still did not fully trust him, but he went on his gut instinct that he could get Allen to stay for a little while longer before everything reverted.

The evening blended into night as the other patrons of the inn disappeared upstairs or back out into the cold. Tyki stretched and rose from his seat, startling Allen from his quiet. Tyki pulled a key from his pocket and slipped it onto the table where Allen could see it. “How about that poker game?”

He wandered over to the barkeep as he started to close up and ordered more wine. Allen watched Tyki go, weighing up his options. Of course this could be a threat, he thought, and Tyki was making a grand display that innocents like the man tending the bar could be in danger if he didn’t comply. Yet he wanted to believe that Tyki was still clinging onto his humanity, that that man he’d met on the train was still there. It might just mean that Allen could hold on a little longer. He could walk that tightrope and remain Allen Walker, human. Perhaps Tyki understood his feelings just a little bit. Tyki had not acted as his enemy for some time; perhaps this was a chance to gather information. Perhaps he could slip away quietly later if he conceded to their poker game truce. Allen made his decision and slipped the key into his pocket. He ascended the stairs and headed for the room Tyki had rented for the night.

Tyki followed soon after, two bottles of wine in his arms and a few curious glances from the barkeep and the kitchen staff but a healthy tip busied their eyes elsewhere. He paced down the hall and waited outside the door. Quietly, he knocked. Tyki was sure he was in there, and if he wanted to he could easily phase through the door – he was a Noah, and it was his room after all; but he needed the boy to know that he was simply the human Tyki Mikk that evening and he really did just want a poker rematch. He knew that Allen did not fully trust him; he had every reason not to. This was an escape for him just as much as Allen and he needed Allen to understand that they were putting everything aside and to give him permission to enter on his own terms. He didn’t know if Allen would open the door to him.

A minute passed and Tyki turned away making to head back towards the stairs when the door opened with a soft click behind him. Allen leaned on the door jam, an uncertain look in his eyes.

“You could have just come in.”

“No, I couldn’t have.” Tyki replied. Allen held his gaze a moment longer trying to measure him up before stepping back into the room and widening the door to let Tyki in.

Tyki made a beeline for the table by the window and set the wine down before settling into a chair and lighting himself a cigarette. Fishing in his pockets he searched for the pack of cards he knew was hidden in there and dropped them onto the table as well.

Allen sat down in the other chair and pointedly rolled up his sleeves. Tyki followed suit and began to shuffle the deck. He dealt their cards out and was entirely unsurprised to find them evenly matched. The pile of winnings (clothes) grew at a steady rate from the both of them and at the same time the bottles of wine depleted. Allen hadn’t been too keen on the idea of drinking to begin with but it certainly wasn’t because he was a lightweight. They chatted lightly about Allen’s time in the circus, and Tyki’s with Momo, Clark and Eeze. Tyki hadn’t seen much of them lately but last he saw Eeze had gotten sicklier down the mines – his cough had only worsened. Tyki hadn’t gone back to check, he said he’d rather not know. For a while they simply sat in comfortable silence, trying to win the hand of poker, and Tyki tried not to get distracted.

Late into the evening as the moon hung shimmering through the window, Allen hit a winning streak and Tyki declared him to be a cheat.

“How? I have no sleeves to hide anything!” Allen lifted his arms above his head, making a point of his bare arms – and bare chest for that matter. Tyki groaned in frustration. He threw down his cards and pointed at his trousers that Allen had managed to keep on.

“You’re hiding cards in those pockets! You have to be."

“I might be quick with my hands but I think even you’d notice me going for my trousers.” Silently, Tyki agreed; but in his tipsy state the trousers seemed to be the problem, to be more precise: several of his problems.

“I don’t know how but you are definitely cheating. Take your trousers off.”

“No.” Allen raised his eyebrows and leaned back on his hands. Tyki took a second to compose himself again. The red wine had left a stain on Allen’s lips from where they’d been drinking straight from the bottle and it was driving him crazy. Tyki thought that he must know; he must have sussed him during their rematch. He had a sly look on his face. He was cheating or he knew.

Tyki leaned forward and hooked a finger into the lip of his trousers, pressing against the warm flesh of his navel. “Off.” The smirk had slipped from Allen’s face as if he hadn’t expected Tyki to… call his bluff? Reach over and put his hands down his trousers? His own reaction to Tyki touching him? Tyki wasn’t sure but he held still and waited for a cue.

Perhaps he had been reading the boy wrong all of this time. Whenever he entered the same space as Allen, all of the young exorcist’s attention went straight on him, drowning everything out as if they were the only people in the room. He always called out to him but perhaps it wasn’t what he thought. It wasn’t an interest in him. It was disgust as it ought to be between a Noah and an Exorcist; A Noah and a traitorous Noah. He had thought they were similar, but perhaps not quite on the same track after all. Uncertainty filled Tyki. He had never intended for the evening to end up here, but now that it had he was loathe to back away again. He could play it off as if he were far more drunk than he was, or was simply attempting to intimidate the boy – but then Allen licked his lips and his eyes darted downwards and Tyki lost that track of thought entirely.

Slowly he moved forward, finger becoming fingers and increasingly sure on their hold of his clothes. He dipped below the hem and relished in the shiver rippling under them. Allen’s eyes were blown and fixed on him so he moved forward towards a kiss. Excruciatingly slowly he edged forwards, waiting for Allen to push him away or break the moment but instead he surged forward the final inch and brought a hand up to the back of Tyki’s head.

The kiss lost its gentle touch after a few scant moments and it became heated and greedy. Tyki yanked down at the offending piece of clothing and cards scattered across the floor from the pockets. Tyki stared at the cards strewn across the wood muttering an incredulous “ _I knew it_.” before Allen dragged him back and captured his attention once more. Tyki yanked them both up stumbling towards the bed before falling back together again, hands exploring any skin they could reach and finding what made Allen breathe hard and shudder.

The last of their clothes had been kicked away and Tyki had found a particularly fantastic patch of skin to worry on Allen’s neck, just below the line of his collar that was making Allen utter filthy things under his breath. He much preferred this unrestrained version of the boy - no, not boy any longer. It had been years since he had been that, since they had first met. He had stayed lithe but strong, growing taller and gaining more angular features about his face that left him striking to look at, even with the scarring and odd coloured hair.

Allen hooked a leg around Tyki’s and brought their hips flush together creating perfect friction. Taking a moment to find his breath in the crook of Allen’s neck he started a slow grinding rhythm, intending to drive him crazy. It wasn’t long before the teasing took its toll and Allen moved to flip them over, straddling Tyki to set the pace. His hair caught the moonlight and Tyki thought he looked ethereal for a moment. His silver eyes never left Tyki’s own brown ones as he dragged his hips and closed a fist around them. Tyki moved to join him, the pressure almost blinding in how good it was. He worried his thumb at the slit of Allen’s cock and his own, smearing the precum to make the friction _just right_. Allen’s eyebrows were drawn tight, his lips hanging open in a pant and Tyki was sure his own face must have been stupid with pleasure.

With his other hand he reached behind Allen, grabbing a handful of his ass as Allen was fucking into their hands. He shivered and kept going, thigh’s flexing and straining. Tyki brought his middle finger up to his mouth and sucked hard. Allen’s eyes half lidded were transfixed on the finger disappearing between his lips. Sliding it out at a deliberately slow pace he reached back around the runaway and found what he was looking for. He circled and dipped with gentle pressure as the other man bucked and gasped. He teased at his rim for a while longer before dipping fully in. Allen let out a sharp exhale as he rubbed and moved. His forehead furrowed in discomfort as Tyki continued his exploration until he found the spot he was looking for. He knew he had found it when Allen’s cock twitched beneath their hands and his thighs trembled as if they were going to give out. He moved his other hand from where they were sliding together to tip Allen’s face up again and capture his eyes as he flicked and fucked into him. Their breaths drew short and gasping as Tyki massaged the Allen’s prostate and his hazy mind fantasised it was his own cock fucking up into Allen making the boy groan and dig his hand into Tyki’s flesh.

His patience ran thin and he quickened his pace, squeezing them both together and guiding Allen’s slack hand that was erratically pumping them as he became lost in his building orgasm. He came with a cry, teeth digging into his lips and Tyki pulled him down into a lazy kiss as his own release surprised him moments later.

They lay heaving for a few minutes, a sticky mess, and Allen leaned in to kiss him almost desperate. Tyki obliged until his jaw hurt and the uncomfortable sensation on his chest became too much to bear. Slowly, he rolled them over before grabbing one of the layers of sheets to wipe them off. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than sitting in it. He balled the sheet and threw it into the far corner of the room and when he turned back Allen sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned to him. His stomach twisted and he went to light a cigarette. He stood naked, silhouetted by the moonlight filtering through the window, unapologetic for what they had just done.

“Are you already regretting it?” He asked, keeping his tone even. He averted his eyes as Allen looked towards them. He’d rather not know. He was happy skirting around it in vague terms much like the fate of Eeze and the town he’d grown up in.

“We both will. Like you said, this is a temporary escape.”

“It isn’t over yet, not until the morning.” Finding his trail of clothes he slipped on his boxers and leaned on the foot of the bed. “Don’t waste a reprieve by letting it end earlier than it has to.” He threw Allen’s own underwear on the bed beside him. He stood up and covered himself with the proffered clothing as Tyki drew near and tangled his free hand in the silver hair at the nape of his neck. Releasing the younger man he drew back before retreating to the other side of the bed. He situated himself under the covers, resting his head on his hand and smoking – his gaze never leaving the ceiling as he listened to Allen shuffle around the room. He listened as the footsteps became heavy and booted before they paused at the door. Allen was looking at him and Tyki drew his eyes downwards to look back. He looked sorrowful and so much older than he had any right to be. Their wordless exchange lasted a few seconds more before Allen slipped out of the room, the door shutting on a soft click.


End file.
